A Letter From The Dead
by Miss-L-Fox
Summary: The knights and Camelot are mourning the loss of Lancelot after he walked into the veil, never to return. Now one knight finds a letter that hold Lancelot's last request. Part 2 of The Guardians of Emrys Series
1. Chapter 1

The group that rode back to Camelot was a somber one. No one spoke a word, not even the ever talkative Merlin. Pain and loss weighed heavily on the shoulders of the Knights of the Round Table. They had lost one of their own for the first time since their brotherhood was formed. Leon knew that he was a part of a brotherhood of knights long before the immortal army stormed Camelot's walls, but somehow he and these "common men", as many of the nobles had once called them, had formed a bond stronger than he had ever felt for another person.

The gates of Camelot opened before them to be met by celebration. The shock hit Leon like a lance to the chest. It took a moment to realize that the people were celebrating the disappearance of the Dorcha, not what had been lost. The men and women of Camelot knew not the price that was paid for their safety.

Crowds parted before their party, many catching sight of the lone horse without a rider. Eyes widened as the truth was realized, still the knights rode on, silent in their grief.

* * *

The knights of Camelot sought comfort from each other. They gathered in the tavern silent as drank to their fallen comrade in arms. Leon sat between the nearly unconscious Gwaine and Percival who had not raised his first cup of ale to his lips. Elyan was perched on the other side of Gwaine, eyes gleaming with tears he would not shed. It seemed fitting to Leon that the four of them grieve together, though he couldn't help but feel one man was missing.

Merlin may not have been knighted among them, but he was as much one of them as any of them. He had stood against every foe the knights had faced side by side with the king. The servant had known Lancelot longer than any of them, but he was not there. Upon their arrival to Camelot he had shaken his head at any invitation from the knights and had then disappeared. Leon downed the ale from his cup and thumped it back onto the counter with a bit more force than he had meant to.

Percival turned his eyes on him at the noise. The large knight's eyes surveyed his friends for a moment before he raised his mug before him, "To Lancelot. The noblest of us all." What remained of the Knights of the Round Table mimicked his action instantly. Leon vaguely noticed the other knights among the tavern following suit.

"To Lancelot," the chorused back together, downing their drinks. Percival gave Leon a final nod before standing. He strode over to Gwaine and lifted the now unconscious knight over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing at all.

"I'll take him home," Percival murmured as he walked away.

Leon stared into the depths of his mug, how long he sat there, he did not know. A hand was placed on his arm to get his attention. He looked up into the brown eyes of Elyan. "We should go and try to get some rest, tomorrow we must say good bye." The words were soft, almost as if the dark skinned man didn't believe them himself.

"You're right," Leon began, "but I fear I will find no rest for some time, regardless of my need of it."

"Nor I, but we should at least try," Elyan gave a soft, sad smile and Leon immediately understood the unsaid meaning: they should try for Lancelot.

The pair parted ways at the door to the tavern, clasping forearms in farewell.

The trek back to his rooms seemed to last far longer than it should. Once inside Leon gazed at his bed for a long moment before giving up on the idea of attempting to sleep. His eyes found the pack that he had taken on their quest, sitting on his bed. He resigned himself to the chore of unpacking, if only to give his hands something to do to hopefully quiet his mind.

He walked over to the bed and undid the clasp that kept the bag closed. A letter that he did not recognize sat on top of his supplies. He stared at the odd object for a moment before taking it out, flipping it over between his hands.

'Percival' was written in neat, familiar handwriting on the other side. A pang of sorrow stabbed through him again. Why would a letter from Lancelot, addressed to Percival be in his bag? When had it been put there? He had not touched his bag since Lancelot had left them to bring the injured Merlin home.

Curiosity had the knight opening the envelope and pulling out the letter, maybe this was the goodbye that had not been spoken. Lancelot's last words to them. He would soon find out how true that thought was.

'Dear Percival,

If you have found this then I have succeeded. I have taken the place that Arthur was going to try to take, the place that Merlin was going to take for him. An odd thing really, to save Camelot Arthur is willing to sacrifice his life, for Arthur's life Merlin is willing to give his own, and for Merlin's life I gladly offer mine.

Know that I leave without regret, this was what I chose. There is, however, a last request I must ask of you. This may become a burden to you but I know it was a great gift to me during my life and my time in Camelot.

You have traveled the land just as I have; you have lived amongst many people. In your travels, I am sure, you have come across prophesies of Emrys. The one the druids say will help unite Albion. During my time in Camelot I had the honor of learning just who that man was, the silent guardian of Camelot.

This may seem confusing to you but I assure you it is the truth. A sorcerer, or rather warlock and so much more, has been watching over Arthur since the time of Uther. Even now he stands in the shadows, shouldering this great destiny alone. He hides away, knowing that if he is found he will be killed. He withstands the torture of knowing his own friends might turn on him. It is with great faith that I place his identity, and thus his life, into your hands. I did not make this decision lightly and though it is not my secret to tell I feel I must. I cannot leave this man that I have come to call friend alone after I am gone. I am one of the very few in Camelot to know.

Time for me is running short, I fear, so I do not have time to tell you the amazing tales of all Emrys has done for us all. Maybe one day, if you ask it of him, he will tell you himself. I can tell you I have never met a man more brave. Even now, back from the brink of death, or what would have been death for any other, he is rushing back to the king's side to take his place as a sacrifice. Even after knowing both him and his secret for so long, he never fails to surprise me again and again with his bravery and selflessness. As you may have inferred, Camelot's silent guardian is none other than Merlin, who is now beginning to stir, so unfortunately I must cut this letter short.

My friend, I wish you a long life and I leave Merlin in your hands. He is the greatest friend and man that I have had the pleasure of knowing in life.

Lancelot

Leon sat staring at the letter, wondering if it was some cruel joke, but even Gwaine would not do something on this level. That left one explanation… Merlin was a sorcerer.

* * *

Dawn was breaking across Camelot and the knights were beginning to gather. They silently fell into their ranks with slow nods to each other for acknowledgement. No one commented on the red eyes, and dark circles. The knights of the round table stood together, as always set apart from the other knights. They shared long glances with one another before Elyan noticed they were missing more than just Lance from their group.

"Where's Leon?" the dark skinned knight asked Percival. Percival looked over the heads of the knights around him, but found no head knight.

"I'll go see if I can find him." Elyan nodded and watched as large knight made his way through the ranks, towering over everyone.

"Leon?" Percival nocked against the head knight's door only to receive no response. Gently he pushed the door open to find Leon sitting silently on his bed, staring at a piece of paper. He strode over to the knight and peered at the paper. Leon never glanced in his direction.

"Dear Percival" He read the letter written in Lancelot's neat handwriting, pulling I from the head knight's hands.

"You read this?" Percival asked the obvious question, glancing down at Leon who was staring up at him now.

"Yes…"

"What do we do Leon?" the large knight asked, at a loss.

"I…. don't know…"

They were interrupted from continuing as the door to Leon's chambers burst open. Elyan glared at them both, "Dear Lord, I send Percival to go get you and you both don't come back."

'Oh yes, it was time to say good bye.' He walked toward the door, placing a hand on Percival's arm, "Come, it is time we say goodbye to our friend."

"And the letter?" Percival asked in a voice low enough for Elyan not to catch as they followed the dark skinned knight into the courtyard.

"We shall deal with that after the ceremony." Leon's voice was calm but he felt anything but as he fell in line with his comrades. Despite what the letter said, every experience that Leon had had in Camelot spoke of the evil of magic. He had no choice, he had to turn the sorcerer in. Leon's eyes sought the raven haired man in the crowd, only to find him in Arthur's shadow.

While everyone else stood in groups, Merlin stood apart, watching the fire burn away Lancelot's cloak and sword. In his eyes, even from this distance, Leon could read the sorrow of a man who was truly alone in the world. It was that look in the always brave manservant's eyes that changed everything for Leon.

Memory after memory flashed before the knight's eyes: memories of Merlin riding out on impossible missions with a good humored complaint without even armor to protect him, memories of Merlin's random unexplained disappearances when Camelot was in danger only for it to be fixed suddenly, Memories of when Leon himself should have died. He remembered the dragon, a vague memory he wrote off as concussed imaginings, but maybe it was more real than he had thought. Years of memories finally clicked into place and he found that the unexplainable things that happened in Camelot did have an explanation, a stupid yet brave sorcerer sat watch over the king. Even now he stood behind the king in shadow, completely alone.

It was then that Leon realized that he had his answer, he would watch over Merlin, silently, just as Merlin did Arthur. He would work to make Lancelot's final wish come true.

"We have to protect him," the low murmur startled Leon, and he turned his eyes to the large knight beside him to find his eyes on Merlin, "for Lancelot, we have to protect him."

The head knight eyes met Percival's for a long moment before they nodded together, and turned to gaze at the dark haired boy that shouldered a great destiny all on his own. They would tell no one of what they knew, not even Merlin himself. To tell Merlin was to tell him that his one friend that knew the truth spoke his secret to others. They would become Merlin's silent guardians, watching over him from afar, making sure the warlock never felt as alone and lost as he did standing behind the king after losing his best friend.

End

AN: So, if you all like this I plan on writing a few sequels and possibly a prequel or two. Let me know what you thought :).


	2. Author's Note

AN:

Alright guys, so I plan on making a series of one-shots branched off of this, but I'm wondering what episode you guys would want to see next: Aithusa, His Father's Son, or A Servant of Two Masters. If you all would like I'll do all three, just two, or only one, but I'm just wondering what you all think. Review and let me know and I'll have the next one posted soon! Oh and just so you know, those three are just the starter point, there are more episodes than that that I plan on doing.


End file.
